Before i Fall
by B.A. Jude
Summary: Serenity is peace, but it could also dramatically reverse. Well, it's always been that way ever since I came into the world. Nonetheless, it all changed when a certain Uchiha boy rolled into the mix. And in result of all the feelings, journeys, and troubles that happened because of that...I still consider life a fantasy.
1. Chapter 1: New Comer

**(A/N): Yo! Welcome to the whole new chapter rewrite! In case ya'll never knew why I did, here are the reasons:**

**I was rushing too much**

**From your POV (Audiences POV) you couldn't really see a personality dwelling in my character. You probably still won't, but hey, it's the first chapter. The intro. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**New Comer**

* * *

**Bump.**

What makes up our mornings: Don't we all love our relatives? They'll always go against you in near death situations, and just to make it better, they'll argue about it till the end. Well, in my little book anyways.

Oh, and not just in my book, included in all the world actually. It all seems peaceful at one point, then the next thing you know someone's in front of you ready to bash you with a butcher's knife in half a second. I hear stories, not sure if it actually happened to me in similar occasions or to witnesses around me. Thanks to that, there are things my parents made up to protect us. They're called...rules. They're not likeable (for me) in all different ways. Alright, let's see what we have:

Talking to strangers is bad.

Walking up to strangers is bad.

Going somewhere alone is bad (Even the bathroom).

Exploring a 45 foot radius away from parents is bad.

Staring at people is bad.

Pooping and forgetting to turn on the fan when your done is bad.

Biting people is bad.

Touching people's face is bad (Relatives are an exception).

Calling people boobies is bad.

Throwing fart over rainbows is bad. Daddy said it was supposed to be peaceful up there.

And the last thing I know...the most baddest thing of all...

Uchiha is BAD.

BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD.

I don't particularly know why, they just say beware. I also think they're bad because they're the ones who can't throw fart over rainbows. Additionally, I hear they have that stare that can kill and send you to doom.

They also insult and _can take you down with their hobo forces._

I've always wanted to see that.

However, I couldn't because then I'd brake one of the rules even though it seemed acceptable. Mom said, if you ever were locked in those type of situations, bite down on their rainbows, and don't let go until they give up or their nasty body stops shaking. I found it reasonable.

"Time to wake up, Melody!" My brother Tukuro exclaimed in my ear while I was still in bed. I swear, I was gonna beat this boy half to death.

My name is Melody Uzumaki…I don't think I live in a good environment. I'm only 4 years and people judge me already with numerous names. Usually, my response would be calling them off and nearly hitting them thanks to natural anger issues.

My household seems to be very different from others. I have 4 other siblings who don't know how to get along, but at the same time we all do. Well, under dad's order anyways. That's a lot of children to take care of, it's kind of chaotic.

Over almost everything, or to even get something, the solutions we have are:

Slap, spit, punch, kick, throw, and pinch.

A lot of grownups say that's the wrong way to get things done, but how we clarify it, it's actually the best way! Our anger is fully released and not locked for eternity so we don't have to turn out all crunked up like those insane people who can't even fart correctly, and there's a winner and a loser, point solved. In addition to all of that, we get more stamina. So it's a good thing right?

I'm totally on to that one, however, the only type of fighting not acceptable is verbally or using words and insults. It hurts a lot more than physical, my big weakness. Hmph, nobody knows that though. Clumsy Melody must stand her ground even though we all know she'll fall eventually.

**Bam.**

My brother was stuck in a clutter of clothes across my room, panties all over his face. He didn't seem really surprised I kicked him out of my face. "I _am_ up, Jackass. Momma never told us to wake this early!" I shouted back to him.

"Oooo, you're not supposed to say bad words. Lucky I'm not a tattletale. You're such a disgusting dog." I had to think of something to rule out this unforgivable claim. I grabbed some of the passion we were taught out of imagination.

"Well...dogs bark a lot! And bark is on trees! And trees are from Nature! And Nature is pretty! So...uh...Yea!"

He coughed,"Oh please...Nature shouldn't be that pleasing if their pantie size is 536..."

"I'm not that fat, dummy! Stay out of my clothes! I'm a girl!" With that being said, I rolled out of my bed and stomped out of the room, not even bothering putting on day to day clothes. I don't know why momma decided to wake us up this early, in fact, I forgot. The smell of breakfast prevented me from remembering, and I left the room.

"Be cautious Melody! I'm coming _right back_ at you!" I heard Tukuro shout after me. Forget that boy. He couldn't touch me from a mile radius-

"Whoa!" I over exaggerated as my foot slipped up on something. I found out that one _something_ was one of Kenta's balls, my big brother's, before I fell to my doom. The thump thump echoed off the stairs and my head hurt more and more. Damn it... I knew I should've beat Tukuro half to death when I had the chance. Finally, my finish came with an astonishing _**boom **_sound that could've quaked the place.

The downstairs turned quiet but the shifting of chairs and food. All of the family was probably staring at the big thing that could've created the big destruction like boom. Falling down the stairs (For me) happened almost 5 times this year. I don't know why they were so surprised. What'd they think I was? A big dresser?

All of this was Tukuro's fault, so _this_ was my _advantage._ My acting skills came into contact and I had the perfect plan. I slowly cowered my arms in so they couldn't see my face, and let out a long, mournful cry. That otta get some positive attention, and it did! Go childhood!

I heard fast steps and some arms wrapped around my stomach gingerly, "Melody, are you alright?" said Mother's frantic voice. She falls for it almost all the time, I, the princess, is the smartest child in the household. Though, that didn't mean the fall didn't hurt. Half of my acting skills reacted on the pain.

Some tears rolled down my cheeks, "Tukuro…" I trailed off and cried some more. I sharply gasped when I was quickly lifted off the floor and set on the couch in the other room. It wasn't really what I was expecting, but it was comfy. Then, one of the scariest things ever, mom went on one of her anger strikes.

"Tukuro!" the angry voice echoed through the household. Now everything was silent. My revenge for him calling me a bad word. I heard a sharp shriek and some slow footsteps upstairs. I could already hear Tukuro was coming down, I could imagine the look on that face…

"…_Why_ did you push your sister down the stairs?"

He was nervous when he answered, "I-I didn't push her, she slipped…."

"Your little prank tactics have gone a bit too far young one. You could leave someone seriously injured! Do that again, and I promise you, my punishment will be severe, understand?"

"…Yes…"

I heard my brother slowly shuffle to the kitchen and whispers silently being shared. I slowly peeked from my arms, and mom already had an ice pack in her hand. Geez...moms are fast.

"As for you, Melody, you need to be more aware of your surroundings and stop getting into fights with your brother. Put this on your head. Breakfast is on the counter. Don't wait too long though, we'll be meeting your aunt and new uncle today. They're on the whole other side of Konoha, so when you're done, put on some useful shoes." Then she gave me a plump kiss on the cheek and went back into the kitchen where Tukuro stirred up _another_ argument about eggs.

I sighed, I feel pity for some of my siblings because I'm smarter than most of them. Heh, not in strength wise though. Yet, maybe that didn't have to matter about the new uncle and aunt. Who were they? What'd they look like? Could we get names?! We've definently got to be careful.

They _had _to be special people.

* * *

"Time's up kids! We're leaving," Dad ordered as he shuffled the last of our bags out the door.

"Not without me! Wait daddy!" I screamed, scared they might leave me. Breakfast was done, my head was healed (Mom thought the ice pack was taking too long, so she took matters into her own hands), useful shoes were put on, and now the hardest step, meeting the new relatives. We were now already packing our things for a _sleepover_. The news of meeting our new aunt and uncle was shocking enough, so when I heard of the sleepover I was terrified. But mom came over, calmed me down, and said _they_ said they planned it to get to know us, the new comers, better. I still don't like it, but who knows? Maybe they could shoot fart over rainbows…

Dad and mom were already out the door with the rest of my siblings. I scrambled my fastest and slammed it behind me. Then to my surprise, My siblings started walking faster in front of the parents except for my brother Kenta. What were the rest doing? Trying to ditch poor me? Akiko, my older sister by only a year, led it all.

I sprang in front of her, still walking, "What're you doing?"

She looked down upon me as if she were a 100 year old wrinkled man, "…We're trying to ditch you of course….since you're too clumsy, you might be none but a nuisance to the new aunt and uncle." Rude. I was right though! Akiko was always picking on me verbally first.

"Hmph, well you look similar to a _huge _butt hole! So you won't be accepted either!" I retorted. She then turned into a mad bug eyed freak and grabbed a fistful of my red orange mixed hair. I screamed and bit her finger in response. My hopes didn't come true, it could've come off. See? Sibling problems!

Dad broke it up by grabbing Akiko's arm. We both immediately stopped fighting and slowly stared up at his solid stare. "I thought your mother told you both to stop this," he stated to both of us. Now Akiko and I were shivering in fear, we hated when our father was mad. He looked like a grumpy bear. "Yes sir…" Akiko replied so he could let go of her arm. She rubbed it, and then continued walking. I scrambled up in the front, not feeling safe near him anymore. Hopefully people from nearby restaurants and shops didn't see that…

"Melody and Akiko are on first strike…" My other fellow brother, Kohaku, murmured next to Tukuro. Tukuro giggled, "I wouldn't be surprised if they got a spanking…"

Akiko stayed calm, but I just couldn't help myself. My fist connected to both Kohaku's and Tukuro's heads. Tukuro was left with messy red hair while Kohaku's amber eyes were bulging out of his head. It left me with pure pleasure as I laughed.

"I told you! Something's wrong with her mom!" Tukuro shouted.

Dad nudged mom, "They get it from you…"

Mom closed her eyes, "These kids…" Don't worry, we love you too mom! We're still predicting about grumpy bear dad though, he's still in the workshop.

After that, an unexpected bellow just impeded our walk. And Oh boy, it was the thing we were searching for.

"Kurami!"

The whole family stopped when they heard mom's name being bellowed. Mom frantically looked around at first, then she caught the voice ahead.

Mom gasped, "I didn't know you'd be here! We were just walking to you." The person mommy was talking to looked sort of like her, they both had long red hair. She looked pretty too. My mouth opened wide, she could be a princess!

The lady looked down at us, "…Oh my…so here they are! They're adorable."

"I know, they were anxious to see you."

The lady put her hands on her knees, "Oh is that so? Well then I should." She waved casually at all of us, "Hello children! My name is Kushina."

* * *

_**Yo! **_** The rewrite shall hopefully go the way it should. I've been thinking a lot. By the way, the nine tails attack on Konoha already happened. Yes, Kushina shall live! WHO SAID I NEEDED TO FOLLOW THE PLOT. **

**Review any questions! I'll get back to you.**

_**Good for you :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Distinct Features

**Chapter 2:**

**Distinct Features.**

…_Kushina?_

She didn't seem familiar. All I heard about her (Rumors) was…Jinchuriki, those scary monster people. Did she do something good for the village? There had to be a story recalled for some beast I couldn't remember that could possibly be inside her. It wasn't the type under your bed or in your closet, it was the kind that could poof out of no where. Those tales continuously will be feared because of that Nine Tails attack landed on us 4 months ago. We were lucky enough to be far. I shivered at the thought. Alright, time to change the topic.

Where's the uncle?

"…Are they shy…?" Kushina slowly asked while we just stared with our mouths gaped open. Mom looked down at us, "…Eeerrrm…meeting new relatives, yes." Oh, sure, not when it comes to new people though. It's so obvious. Kushina changed the topic.

"You seem well also, Hajime. How's it like _having children_ around?" She dragged. It sounded like a petty jab. Our daddy, Hajime, narrowed his eyes with a confused look and a brow rose, "I'm _fine _thank you." Daddy wasn't really a man for games or 'playing around.' He was strict, but really funny and a good person to have around. He must've known our aunt for some time. She seemed comfortable. However, he changed the topic as soon as it came, "Where's Minato…?"

Our new aunt stopped paying attention to us for a moment, then looked behind her. She must've left the poor man behind, left in the streets somewhere. She was a bit too eager to meet us. What a forgetful aunt…we could be buddies! _Now_ I wanted to get to know more about her.

"Minato! We're over here!" she exclaimed. The uncle must be slow. _Really _slow, too slow to even shoot fart over rainbows. That's just sad.

I imagined he might've been one of those cool track race runners or someone who could fix things like our constant arguments. He could be prince charming or the big bad wolf. Not judging, just guessing by the clarification of his name.

A weird stable looking man rounded a left corner from a fruit shop with a weird red, big balled blanket in his hand. He was headed our way, he obviously couldn't miss that big voice. He looked friendly _and_ clueless when we got a glimpse of his face. He slowly created a bright smile as he was headed towards us. Oh boy…the thing that attracted me to him the most was that yellow spiky hair. I…I wanted to pet him!

"Nice to see you again, Kurami," Our new uncle (Minato was it?)observed. "…. They're cute," He added as he glanced down at us kids. "Indeed they are. Now, can we head to your home to set down all this stuff? Or do you not mind sitting here creating lovely traffic?" Our father asked. "Of course," Minato answered. Then he looked down at the plump blanket, "We have a special addition we'd like to introduce and talk about on our way." Addition? You mean what remains in that little blanket is a piece of trash? Ugh, you parent's style is so out of league.

Minato started leading the way and Kushina trailed behind, talking with mom and dad about arrangements. _We _were minding our own 'kid' business. I leaned over and whispered in Kenta's ear, "Do _you _think the adults are alright? They look too comfortable." Kenta crossed his arms, "Oh would stop that Melody? You're the weirdest of us all."

"Heh, Mom and Dad never told us we'd have a new cousin," Kohaku piped from the side. "We'd probably get a lot of strikes if we touched it."

Oh...so that's what it was...

"Yea, they're too bossy. Kehehe, they won't be able to when they leave just in time when the sleepover starts," Tukuro declared.

* * *

"Here we are!" Kushina proudly introduced as their front door flew wide open. "This way," she ushered. The house was nice and decorated as soon as we stepped in, not dull at all, it was a bright apartment. Something I found a liking to. Minato smiled, "Like it?"

"It's cool uncle!" Akiko commented. "Alright, let me show you where you kids will be staying," Kushina motioned a hand to the rooms. I _undoubtedly _don't want to sleep with Tukuro. He was really begging to crawl down someone's butt and die.

* * *

The rooms were also pretty and decorative. Did they live like this?

New thing learned: Uncles and Aunts can have surprising spaces.

But _terrible _choices.

Turns out, I absolutely _had_ to sleep in the same room with Tukuro and Kohaku because _everyone_ was in on it. Tukuro and I, in disgust, scrambled away from each other. I couldn't believe this family. In the other room, Kenta and Akiko shared because they were the two oldest. They always get whatever they want for some reason. Naruto, our new little cousin, slept in Minato and Kushina's room. Mom and Dad decided to go back home with gleeful goodbyes and deadly restrictions because the sleepover was meant for _us._

"Now, your parents expect best from you, so do we. But we'll be having lots of fun at the same time," Minato happily clarified. He put little Naruto on the couch, who was happily sleeping. We were all calm children (at the moment) because this was the _first _sleepover we've ever had. Also, we don't really know these people, but surprisingly we trusted them. They seemed pretty nice and all.

I had this really nice thought to grab Naruto into my arms and squeeze him because he was so small! As small as my baby dolls! He looked a lot like our uncle. But since I needed to show respect first, I would just talk to him later on before I'd pick him up. However, before I could do so, the first thought I had for Naruto unexpectedly happened to me in….a split second.

Immediately, I was scooped off the ground and into someone's arms.

"I can't help it! These young chubby cheeks are to die for!" Kushina excitedly exclaimed as she buried my face with hurried kisses. My eyes widened huge and wide, my aunt was crazy. Even though she was hovering over me, I could see my siblings snickering in the background, much to my dismay. I let out some whimpers, trying to get her to let me go.

Minato put on a strained smile, "O-okay Kushina. I-I think she wants you to stop." Think!? Of course I want her to stop! That's the whole point, dumbo! I knew their style wasn't in league. But the husband? She had to have a good choice to contradict this.

My aunt abruptly stopped and angrily shot a glare at her husband, "How do you expect me to be ordered around my nieces and nephews? Hurry and go critique somewhere else…" Then she added something that set me off.

"Wimp."

This lady was a lot like me!

I burst out laughing, causing everyone in the room to stare straight at me. Was I that little? No…I was a big girl in my eyes. And these people…were my family. I've taken a particular liking to my aunt. Not really my uncle though, because while they were introducing more things to us about 2 hours ago, he prevented me from touching or even wanting some things. But something told me….I should like him. Well, time to take Mom and Dad's words into consideration. Never give up hope!

"So she _can_ have fun," Kohaku remarked. I narrowed my eyes coming out of my laughing mood and nearly kicked him upside the head, but Kushina prevented it. "Here," she commanded to Minato and handed me to him, much to my _second_ dismay. He gently took me in his arms with a welcoming smile. This was a frightening forbidding moment. I honestly thought he was a stalker.

"Your parents_ are_ right, you're adorable with those cheeks."

…Mom and Dad really said that!?

I crossed my arms, "My cheeks are those of a polite lady, thank you."

In the background not so far, my siblings got into a stir up with Kushina about something like…Tukuro? Oh well, even if it was, I sure as heck wasn't interested. Minato continued on with _our_ conversation, not paying attention to their argument.

This is _not _how a proper stalker should be acting.

"You know, out of our whole time meeting you kids, I found you were the only one I now know most about."

Obviously my clues weren't getting to this guy.

"Considering how you are, I think we'll have a great family relationship with one another," he continued. Then he added, "You have pretty bright auburn eyes." Now, I had to smile at that. How friendly can this guy get? Maybe he _was_ a wimp…. Alright, he's cool. He might be then, I got back to suspicious. Why was he really being friendly?

I poked my lip out, "…I don't like you Mr. Scary Cheese."

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Just to end the conversation, a _big plump_ kiss landed right on my cheek.

"..."

"..."

Evil I tell you. Family is evil.

Faithfully, I didn't know how to react to these kinds of situations. What do you do when a far relative you didn't know for under 6 hours kisses you on the cheek? I was small, so I didn't know better. I wanted….scratch that, _needed_ to kick him in the head for this 'friendly' behavior. Is this really how my uncle was?

New thing learned: Uncles can be retarded.

But the only thing I didn't find retarded about him was….he had the potential to shoot fart over rainbows…I've always wanted to see that since it seemed so impossible.

Never the less, I couldn't because heat rose to my face thanks to panic issues.

Oh, and I fainted.

* * *

….

….Minato blinked. _What _just happened to his youngest niece…? Was she portraying her supreme acting skills she thought would amaze him? If she was, she was doing pretty well….her face was red and she was really limp. He was lucky he caught her in time, it was sudden.

He shook her a bit, "….Melody?"

When he got no response, he shivered a bit. _Kurami and Hajime are gonna kill me…. _then his thoughts stopped dead on Kushina. His eyes opened a bit in shock, he didn't want the treatment so early. Maybe he could just sneak out of the living room…..

"No, little Tukuro! The same rules apply in this house! You _will not_ jump off balconies shouting 'rainbows!' and Kohaku, the ramen man _will not_ claim world war just because you didn't say 'Thank You'. What is wrong with you kids? How does your mother handle these things?" Kushina strained. The children stared at her for a moment, then just shrugged. She sighed, "I've officially ran out of ideas, my nieces and nephews."

"We all ran out of ideas. What about uncle?" Kohaku suggested.

"Good idea. Hey Minato-" she paused for 5 seconds, observing the situation before her. Then snapped, "…Minato! What'd you do to my youngest niece?!"

Minato, caught with not cautious Melody in his arms, shivered and stuttered,"….I-I think she fainted…?" But of course, that only growled her up some more.

"Why would you do something so hazardous!?"– she hit his blonde head – "Don't be a bad uncle! Quickly, hand her to me," she ordered. Minato scratched his head, then did as she said. Kushina cradled her niece and walked to her chosen room. The pillows were neatly put and decided to set her there. Sighing, she put a blanket over her, "I'm sorry this had to happen your first sleepover and time over here. But boy…aren't you a small 4 year old." She pat her small head, "Be careful, dinner shall be ready soon!" then she headed back into the living room.

"What happened to Melody?" Akiko cautiously questioned. "Uh…she's resting now, she's tired. Anyways, who wants dinner? We'll have a vote," Kushina proudly announced.

"Rice balls!"

"Onigiri!"

"Cookies!"

"Cake!"

"_Rrrrrainbows!"_

"All of you quiet down please. You're going to wake Naruto," Minato softly warned and went over to the couch to take him to another room. Naruto was still happily sleeping. He was definitely going to grow up as a deep sleeper. Though it was said not to judge on young ones at early stages, a child of Minato's and Kushina's would be obvious. Even his godfather knew that.

"That's nice, just take him to a room far in the house," Kushina directed. Of course, Minato did as he was told. He murmured soft words and was smiling at his first child, happy about new family. Everything was going well so far, minus Melody. _We could actually be a normal family, _Akiko thought. She smiled about it, _Maybe without her, we'd get more things done. That's how it always was._

* * *

Heart pounding. Heart pounding. Heart pounding…..warmness.

I awoke with a slow start, not really panicky, just cautious. My eyelids were dropping, but I could still see. According to my observations, I was in my chosen guest room in my chosen bed. Covers were over me and I was set on pillows, it was really comfortable.

However, I didn't feel comfortable after finding out who or what was next to me. A little independent red blanket lay to my right, it was creepy. But what made it even more creepy was, there were gurgles coming and squirming coming from it. I shivered and propped up on my elbow, "….Holy fudge nuggets…"

It was Naruto.

He was up and awake, looking around the room, probably for Minato or Kushina. What would he be doing here? Did he magically get super crawling powers? Oh well, at least there was company. I smiled a bit and scooted next to him. Naruto, in response, took note on my appearance and turned up to see my face. His gurgles got louder, obviously taken interest. "Hi Naruto…." I whispered happily. "I'm Melody, your older cousin!"

He fiddled with his hands and reached for my face. I giggled when he started fitting with my loose, little red locks at the end of my shoulder blade length hair, taken keen interest in that too. He'd be a playful one and get along easily with me. I've already fallen in love with this baby. However, our moment didn't last for long.

"Oh…you've woken up."

I looked up to see kind uncle Minato patiently waiting in the doorway. He was already in night clothes. I think he along with the rest of the family already ate dinner. I narrowed my eyes. "What'd I do now?" he asked, observing my intent look.

"You already ate dinner didn't you? Fartnockers."

"Well actually we didn't. It wasn't even cooked yet. Right now it's bath time, and it's your turn." I was wrong.

"Oh…sorry," I mumbled. He crossed his arms, "It's about time I get an apology. You _are _a respectful young lady." I was prepared to get right back up to retort, but Naruto's Iron Man steel hand kept me down like a chain around an animal. I let out a strained grunt as my body flew back to the pillows,"N-Naruto!"

"Here, let me take him off of you. Heh, those locks must really be something." He walked over and_ easily_ loosened Naruto's grip, causing him to let go. He must be made out of Iron too.

Minato is now known as Iron Man.

"I'm also sorry for giving you a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help it," He calmly said as he picked up disappointed Naruto now squirming some more. I didn't think I should give Naruto a name yet, he's still a baby and I was still thinking.

"Your bag's next to the bed," he informed and walked out the door.

* * *

Showers came and went and we were really eager for food. Furthermore, I was eager to see Naruto again. Kushina was waiting in the kitchen, watching us ramble from our rooms. We all had our votes on what dinner should be. We didn't exactly discuss it, in fact, we went one by one. All of us found a seat at the table, nearly jumping out of our chairs.

"Alright, alright, calm down. We'll go one by one and we'll see which is worthy to eat. Tukuro, your vote was cast already, and we can't have rainbows." Tukuro solemnly sank in his chair. I laughed at him and earned a glare dagger to my head.

"Now to the next," Minato continued. "We cannot have cookies, cake, or riceballs because for your first sleepover, we'd like to be careful with our foods. Also, you already look pumped up." Well, there goes Kohaku, Akiko, and Kenta's vote.

"We still have one more vote…." Minato turned to Kushina and I. Luckily she had one, I didn't.

"Ramen wins all!" she proudly exclaimed. Nobody thought of that…seemed like a nice idea. Besides, we were alike from the start right? I sided with her.

"I agree!" Even Naruto laughed in Kushina's arms. Yes, we had to win this vote. Dramatic drum roll.

"Ew…I'd do better…" Tukuro noted silently. I elbowed him in the stomach, "Be polite, jackass."

"Well you can shut up," He hissed back at me. Minato turned to us with a frown. We immediately shrunk back in our seats.

"You two just earned dinner last. Go stand in the corner, you don't want a paddle." Even though we were both still angry, we did as he said. As we left the kitchen, I shot a glance at Kohaku, who was counting his fingers.

"…Tukuro and Melody are out of strikes…."

Beanie head.

Fudge nuggets!

* * *

I'm not going to say or think much, but here's what basically happened on this great day.

One, dinner was tasty.

Two, I had to apologize to Tukuro (Worst part).

Three, He apologized to me (Obey the queen).

Four, Minato talked to us both about fighting (It took 736 years).

Five, we all got back to a normal family (Yay!)

Then….drumroll….the best part of the _month…_

Naruto got to sleep with me!

But it wasn't really pleasant because throughout the night, he wouldn't stop giving love to my locks. In addition to that, Kushina notified us she'd show us more of the town and new important people she knew tomorrow.

I wonder who I'd meet.

* * *

**Yo! A nice looonnggg chapter. It sorta explains the atmosphere. Did you like how it was sorted? Any questions?  
**

_**Good for you :3**_


End file.
